fiesta de halloween
by itaru-ne-chan
Summary: tsunade organiza una fiesta de halloween, pero no terminara demasiado bien para konoha y mas para el pobre naruto


Por halloween aquí os traigo un oneshot sasuxnaru de humor espero que os guste

Los personajes de naruto pertenecen a kishimoto yo solo se los secuestro por un tiempo para mis historias ya me gustaría que fueran míos anda que no conseguiría yo unos buenos mangas yaoi con ellos kukuku

**-fiesta de halloween, voy a por ti naruto-**

tsunade de buena mañana habia reunido a toda la ciudad ante ella

-ejem, se me escucha-dijo mientras golpeaba el micro

-si tsunade-sama-dijo shizune

-bueno pronto se acerca un dia especial halloween y para conmemorarlo vamos a hacer una fiesta de disfrazes y todo el pueblo esta invitado

-¡¡queee!!O.o-grito toda la aldea

tras estas palabras tsunade se mete dentro de su despacho y empieza a rebuscar entre unas cajas durante un rato, asta que parece encontrar algo y su rostro esboza una sonrrisa pervertida

-este halloween me lo voy a pasar genial kukuku

en otro lado naruto y los demás compañeros estaban reunidos

-que se abra pasado por la cabeza a tsunade oba-chan para hacer eso, tteballo- se preguntaba naruto

-ni idea dobe-respondio sasuke

-tendra sus razones uchiha-bastardo-contesto sai con su tipica sonrrisa falsa

-a mi no me llames asi copia barata-se quejo sasuke

-cierra la boca uchiha-traidor, que estas aquí gracias a naruto

sasuke y sai se enfrascaron en otra de las peleas verbales que normalmente solían tener desde que sasuke volvio a la aldea.

-y tu naruto piensas ir??-pregunto sakura a naruto

-va, paso, yo iré a comer al ichikaru y luego a casa-respondio naruto colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza-si es una fiesta de obachan sera un muermo

-tienes razón, usuratonkashi, será un royo, que tal si nos pasamos toda la tarde despues del ichikaru en mi casa, viendo una peli-sugirió sasuke despues de parar su pelea verbal con sai-u otras cosas kukuku-pensó

-no, mejor vente conmigo y te enseño los nuevos cuadros que pinte-sigio sai-no pienso dejar que te aproveches de el uchiha-bastardo-pensó sai

-naruto tiene razon, sera muy problemático-se quejo shikamaru

-yo si que voy seguro que habra mucha comida-dijo chouji

-sasuke-kun yo si que voy contigo a lo que quieras-dijo ino abrazándose a sasuke

-de eso nada ino-cerda sasuke-kun no ira contigo-grito celosa

-tenten tu y yo si que iremos, no?-grito un entusiasmado lee

-claro-afirmo tenten

-yo paso tambien-suspiro neji

-yo...yo no se-tartamudeo hinata

-venga hinata seguro que te lo pasas bien-sugirió kiba

-...yo paso tambien-susuro shino

-de eso nada, la asistencia es obligatoria-grito una enfadada tsunade que había llegado allí con una bolsa

-pero sunade-oba-chan teballo-se quejo naruto

-de peros nada, si lo que te preocupa es el disfraz ya te consegui yo uno-dijo riéndose mientras le pasaba la bolsa a naruto

este temblando abrio la bolsa y saco unas orejitas y cola de zorro y un yukata blanco y corto por encima de las rodillas

-esto que es???-pregunto gritando naruto

-tu disfraz, iras de kitsune-rio por lo bajo

tsunade miro de reojo al grupo y pudo ver la cara de pervertidos que tenían algunos, incluyendo al uchiha que se estaba tapando la nariz

-jujuju, como me voy a divertir-penso-bueno os espero en la fiesta y no falteis

tras irse tsunade, el grupo se fue cada uno por su lado a por sus disfraces dejando a naruto depre en el suelo

(Itaru: ahora viene los pensamientos de cada uno,jujuju)

-sasuke: tengo que encontrar un disfraz que a mi lindo kitsune le resulte irresistible y me lo quede para mi por fin kukuku y cuando lo consiga su cuerpecito va a ser todo mio muajajaja

-sai: no se que me disfrazare pero no pienso dejar a naruto-kun en las garras del uchiha-bastardo, le protegere

-sakura: umm que disfraz me puedo poner, algo kute, ya se me disfrazare de esa serie que veo mucho y que la prota se llama igual que yo

-ino: de que me disfrazare...tiene que ser de algo que sasuke-kun no pueda resistirse, bueno sasuke o sai jijiji

-hinata: de que me puedo disfrazar, no lo se...le pedire ayuda a kurenai

-rock lee: de que me disfrazare, de que???

-tenten: um creo que tengo el disfraz perfecto para halloween

-shikamaru: que problemático...

-chouji: umm, creo que me vestiré de ese tipo de aquella película

-kiba: umm, creo que me vestire de algo impresionante

-neji:buf..de que me puedo vestir...pero seguro que naruto-kun ira muy lindo con ese yukata y esas orejitas y la cola y...(bum, choca con un poster)auch, eso me pasa por pensar en lo que no debo U///U

-shino:...momia...(Itaru: este incluso en sus pensamientos no habla mucho n.ñU)

el dia de halloween se acercaba, nadie hablaba de sus desfraces pero despues de las misiones se iban a arreglarlos para ese dia, al final tambien gaara y sus hermanos iban a venir porque tsunade les invito, naruto estaba cada vez mas nervioso por tener que usar esa ropa, si el hubiera podido decidir hubiera utilizado un disfraz de su personaje favorito de videojuego sephirot aunque se dejara una buena pasta en el o de vampiro, o de mago algo no tan vergonzoso como ese, pero tratándose de tsunade cualquiera le dice que no si no quiere morir

-buf, que pocas ganas de que llegue ese día datteballo- se quejo naruto mirando por la ventana en la cual aparecio kakashi

-ey-dijo sonriente

-que quieres kakashi sensei-pregunto

-venia a preguntarte si no tendrías un pañuelo rojo

-me temo que no, kakashi-sensei, para que es, si puedo preguntar

-para mi disfraz, voy de ladrón de esos de las películas de vaqueros n.//

-mola, tengo ganas de verte-dijo eufórico

-ya me veras, bueno tengo que irme, adiós

naruto volvio a quedarse solo y se fue a su habitación a dormir sin darse cuenta de que lo observaban desde la azotea del frente de su casa un sasuke que no le quitaba ojo

-jujuju, este halloween caerás en mis redes, sobre todo por mi disfraz kukuku

la fiesta por fin llego y naruto se coloco el yutaka corto con la cola de zorro y las orejitas, unos tabis blancos con unas sandalias (Itaru: naruto º¬º) y se fue a la fiesta intentando no mirar a la gente de lo colorado que estaba y asi tampoco se percato de las miradas lascivas que le echaban algunos y algunas, en mitad del camino se encontró a sakura que iba con un vestido rojo de volantes un sombrero rojo unas alas a la espalda unas calcetas blancas con zapatos rojos y un bastón (itaru: si va de cardcaptor sakura)

-vaya sakura-chan estas muy mona

-gracias naruto-kun

-y que dices de mi dobe-se escucho la voz de sasuke que acababa de llegar

al volverse pudieron ver a un sasuke con unos pantalones de cuero negro con dos correas botines negros debajo de ellos, una gabardina negra que le llegaba asta los tobillos abierta y debajo de ella no llevaba nada por lo que el pecho lo tenia al descubierto y de el colgaba una cadena con una calavera, en la cabeza llevaba unos cuernos

-vas de demonio , no sasuke-kun?-pregunto sakura

-voy de rey demonio-corrigió el

-pues te pega demasiado-dijo sai que tambien acababa de llegar

el llevaba un traje negro que consistía en una camisa blanca un chaleco negro, unos pantalones de pinza negro y encima una gabardina con una gran cruz detrás y una bufanda blanca que en cada extremo llevaba una cruz tambien

-guau sai vas de cura o algo asi??-pregunto naruto

-no de cazador de demonios, jujuju-respondio mirando a sasuke

-inténtalo-amenazo

-bueno, bueno dejarlo, que si no llegaremos tarde-dijo sakura intentando tranquilizarlos

-sakura-chan tiene razón, si no paráis llegaremos tarde-se quejo naruto

-si-respondieron a dúo sai y sasuke

el grupo se puso en camino llegando por fin al lugar de la fiesta

-naruto-grito una voz conocida para el

-gaara???-se pregunto

al volverse pudo ver un gaara disfrazado de medico que corría asta el

-gaara, porque te as disfrazado asi??O.o

-fue idea de temari, yo hubiera preferido de otra cosa-dijo un gaara que se tiraba de la bata de doctor

-temari te adoro-pensó un sai emocionado-tampoco te queda tan mal gaara

-hola sai-saludo gaara

temari y kankuro llegaban a donde estaba gaara. Temari llevaba un vestido negro totalmente pegado y entre los brazos la tela formaba una tela de araña(Itaru: vamos de viuda negra OwO), en el caso de kankuro el iba vestido de scream

-ey, que tal chicos?-saludo kankuro

-shikamaru aun no llego, no?-pregunto temari

-mira ahí llegan-soltó sakura señalando a la parte de atrás donde venian los demás

ino, iba de vampira con un traje de rojo con alas de murciélago, hinata llevaba un traje de brujita con un gorro de pico, botas y un vestido terminando los volantes en punta de color rosa y el pelo recogido en dos monitos(Itaru: el traje de doremi n.n), neji que iba a la vera de hinata llebaba un traje negro con una capa roja y una armadura en forma de garra en su mano izquierda(Itaru: va de vicent XD),rocklee a iba muy enérgico con el traje de power ranger verde(Itaru: colocarle el traje del power ranger verde que queráis n.n),tenten iba de su personaje de videojuego favorito chun li, shikamaru solo habia cojido una manta y le habia abierto unos agujeros para ir de fantasma, chouji en cambio se lo habia currado y se habia echo el disfraz de ougi bouji, kiba iba junto a akamaru vestido de hombre lobo y shino como pensó de momia.

-ey, chicos-llamo naruto a los demás que se acercaron allí-entramos??

-esto...naruto-kun..estas muy...-dice antes de desmayarse

neji coge a su prima hinata y la arrastra hacia dentro, ya dentro habían llegado los sensei, kakashi como había dicho iba de ladrón de las pelis de vaqueros, iruka se había dejado el flequillo e iba de samurai, yamato a su vez iba de muñeco budu

-esto..yamato sensei, porque se a vestido asi??-pregunto naruto asombrado y con algo de miedo

-algun problema-respondio yamato con la cara de psicópata que asustaba a naruto

-noo..-grito naruto mientras salia corriendo de el

en su carrera con un sasuke siguiéndolo a escondidas para quedarse a solas con el se tropezó con jiraiya que iba vestido de...¡¡¡rana!!!

-ero-sennin O.o

-a naruto, que te parece mi disfaz???-pregunto ilusionado

-yo...-naruto no sabia que decir asta que su salvador o mas bien su depredador lo salvó

-dobe los demas nos espera

-sasuke-teme TTvTT

naruto se agarro a sasuke muy contento

-bueno ero-sannin que nos estan llamando-se despidió naruto tirando de sasuke

cuando llegaron con el grupo tsunade apareció vestida de babosa

-estos sannin, solo faltaría que apareciera orochimaru vestido de serpiente-pensó naruto y justo aparece la figura de orochimaru detrás de tsunade con unas maracas y vestido de serpiente-necesito vacaciones TToTT-se dijo naruto mientras se restregaba los ojos

-bueno, bueno, bueno, es hora de pasárselo bien-grito tsunade y de la nada aparecieron mesas llenas de alcohol-esta noche todos a beber juajuajua

todos se quedaron asombrados por la hokage, pero algunos sonrieron pervertidamente sobre todo un sasuke y un kakashi

-prepárate dobe, que esta noche vas a caer, kukuku-pensaba

-iruka, esta noche caerás en mis garras jajajaja-pensaba kakashi

no solo era sasuke y kakashi quienes pensaban pervertidamente neji miraba de reojo a naruto, sakura a sasuke, lee a sakura, tenten a lee, kiba a shino y shino a kiba y lo mismo con gaara y sai, temari a shikamaru a este le daba igual todo, ino no la apartaba de sasuke y sai y kankuro de sakura o de toda chica que hubiera por alli e hinata a naruto y fuera de la fiesta habia un Itachi muy pendiente de naruto, este iba disfrazado de vampiro a la antigua

-mi pequeño zorrito, hoy te llevare conmigo, kukuku

por ultimo naruto con ganas de esconderse porque tenia un mal presentimiento, pero muy malo. La noche seguía y la gente ya estaba con una borrachera de campeonato. Naruto que había ido por su próxima copa se acerco a una sakura que estaba medio ida

-sakura-chan vienes a bailar conmigo???-pregunto emocionado

-no naruto yo bailare con sasuke

sakura comenzó a buscar a sasuke gritando su nombre asta que ino le pego una colleja

-sakura frentuda deja de mirar y llamar a sasuke y ven a mis brazos muajaja-dijo una ino muyyy borracha

-n...ni te me acerques-dio asustada

-no huyas de mi cariño, jujuju-decia de forma melosa

ino empieza a perseguir a sakura por toda loa fiesta y cuando pasa por la mesa de las bebidas un sasuke sale de ella

-menos mal que me quite a la plasta de encima jejeje, ahora a por naruto

justo cuando sasuke se acercaba a naruto lo vio hablando con neji animadamente asta que este se ruboriza de repente u empieza a arrugar con sus manos la capa

-yo..naruto-kun...desde hace tiempo...a mi-tartamudeaba un neji que cada vez se ponía mas colorado

-no me jodas que se le va a declarar O.o-penso sasuke

con una velocidad propia de los uchihas, mas bien la que saco sasuke al imaginarse a su naruto con otro, se coloco detrás de naruto y lo abrazo

-desde hace tiempo tu..que?-pregunto un sasuke lleno de rabia

-¡¡¡que me gusta y quiero que seas mio!!!-grito un neji aun mas enfadado

una jauría de chicos y chicas incluidos hinata y shikamaru rodearon a los tres

-¡¡¡te equivocas naruto va a ser mío!!!-gritaron todos a la vez

de repente un foco ilumino el escenario donde estaba otra vez tsunade pero esta vez con un naruto atado y amordazado.

-bien, como muchos queréis a naruto haremos un juego y el que gane se lo llevara como premio-decía tsunade poniendo emoción a la cosa

-umm, mmm, ummm-intentaba naruto decir algo

-tu calla niño-se quejo tsunade-bien el jurado para la ocasión será(redoble de tambores)kakashi, lee, yamato y por ultimo iruka

-naruto suerte-grito eufórico iruka

-iruka, que naruto no participa es el premio-respondio kakashi ñ.//U

-aaaaa-siguió el

-ejem, bueno empezamos-grito tsunade

-un, momento-dijo una voz desde la puerta-yo tambien participo

-pues vale Itachi tambien participa, juajuajua-exclamo tsunade

-pero que dices, Itachi es un asesino y un criminal muy buscado-se quejo sasuke

-acaso temes perder contra mi ototo-baka

-claro que no

entre Itachi y sasuke comenzaron a echar chispas entre ellos

-tsunade, pues esto empieza y como hay mucha gente, poneros en parejas y vamos a hacer la primera prueba, coger una barrita de chocolate y morderla cada uno por los extremos a los que se le parta antes de comérselo quedaran eliminados juajuajua

toco el gon y la gente empezó a hacer la prueba quedando al final Itachi, sasuke, shikamaru y neji

-noo porque tuve que perder-decía una hinata deprimida en la esquina

temari que habia vuelto en si desues de caer ko por las copas y vio a shikamaru con los otros tres y se acerco a el

-shika que haces??-preguntaba abrazandolo

-competir por naruto

-a competir por naruto...¡¡QUE!!, crea que tu me queríasTToTT

-a mi quien me gusta es naruto

los uchihas miraron a shikamaru con tal rabia que lo matarían de no ser que si no serian descalificados

-bueno, bueno, la siguiente prueba la pondrá jiraiya, adelante

jiraiya disfrazado de rana sube al escenario tambaleándose por la borrachera

-buenosssh, la prueba sera...traerme los sujetadoresh de todash las feminash de aquí el que me traiga mash se gana al zorrito, muajajaja

los cuatro chicos se giraron hacia las chicas con cara sadica, asta que escuchan algo estrellarse contra el suelo del escenario y se giran para ver a jiraiya estampado en el

-bu...bueno esta no será la prueba, quien la dicte sera (redoble de tambores) sai y gaara...sai, gaara...¡¡¡sai, gaara queréis dejaron de pegaros el lote y venir para aca!!!-grito muy enfadada

gaara y sai pegaron un salto y subieron corriendo

-bueno si no os importa decid la siguiente prueba

-ok-dijo sai sonriente-prepárate uchiha-Bastardo me voy a reír de ti-penso

-a ver que prueba puedo poner yo-penso gaara

-bueno empiezo yo-dijo sai-la prueba sera de contar vuestro secreto mas oculto kukuku

-siiiii-gritaron el jurado a grito pelado y emocionado

-espezamos por ti sa-su-ke-burlo sai

-te matare sai-penso-mi secreto mas oculto...vale..pague al tio de la academia, para que achuchara a naruto y me besara, por las noches tenia sueños húmedos con el, solia espiarlo a oscuras, me fui con orochimaru para que naruto me viniera a buscar y asi se dara cuenta que me quiere y...

-dije solo uno O.o

-ya decía yo que sentía que me espiaban TTTT-pensaba un amordazado naruto

-y el jurado que opina-pregunto tsunade

-ese es mi alumno-exclamo orgulloso kakashi

-pobre naruto-dijo lee y yamato secundo la moción

-mis alumno crecen tan rapido buaaa-lloriqueaba iruka

-y los puntos que le dais???-grito tsunade/babosa (Itaru: que nunca pongo de que va disfrazada XDD)-wooo todos un diez, sasuke posee 40 de puntuación y ahora pasamos con neji..

-yo...bueno...mi secreto mas oscuro es que utilize el byakuyan para ver a naruto desnudo en el combate de chunin justo cuando termino este-dijo un ruborizado neji

-wooooo-dijo tsunade-puntuacion???

-kakashi:5

-yamato:2

-lee:10

-iruka:8

-y neji termina con 25 puntos y ahora vamos con shikamaru

-mi secreto es...que problemático...que con mi técnica secreta sacaba foto a escondidas de naruto

-porque tendre de amigos a estos pervertidos TTTTTTTT

-puntuacion??

-kakashi:8 ( O.o)

-yamato:7 (se nota que es un jenio)

-lee:3 (espiar asi es delito ¬¬)

-iruka:6 (...)

-y shikamaru va con 24, menos que neji, que raro yo le hubiera dado mas, pero en cabeza sigue el uchiha pequeño y ahora va el grande

-umm, mi mayor secreto es el porque mate a mi clan y me uní a akatsuki(Itaru: idea que me surgió para una tira cómica, sobre todo la parte de akatsuki)

todos escuchaban cos los ojos abiertos como platos

-veréis mate a mi clan porque no me dejaron casarme con naruto y no solo eso si no que me quemaron mi colección que me costo conseguir con sudor y lagrimas de el y me uní a akatsuki porque me dijeron que podía capturar a naruto y quedármelo para mi solito muajajaja

-y la puntuación es?O.o

-todos:10 (estos hermanos uchihas son iguales O.o)

-pues tenemos un empate entre los hermanos asi que gaara decidirá la ultima prueba-seguía gritando eufórica tsunade

-kyubi ayúdame por kamisama, haz algo-gritaba naruto para si

-de eso nada que esto se pone interesante jijiji, además deberias estar contento eres popular, siempre lo dije eres el perfecto uke en extinción

-esta me la pagas UU#

gaara seguía pensativo y los uchihas se estaban desesperando mientras que shikamaru y neji se iban a la esquina de los deprimidos, mientras los uchihas y los demás le exigían a gaara que se dara prisa en poner la prueba chouji por fin dejo de engullir la comida que desde que llego no se separo de alli(Itaru: me olvide por completo de el sorry TToTT) y se acerco a naruto

-que te pasa naruto porque estas atado???-pregunto

-umm, fffuuuuuu,mmmmm

-no te entiendo, te quitare las vendas n.n

chouji le quito todo el amarre que tenia naruto y este empezo a sacar chacra rojo y a formar colas, pero cuando estos dejaron de discutir y se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba naruto ya estaba sacando la cuarta cola

-os vais a enterar manada de pervertidos-rujio

-esto jiraiya dame eso para poder sellar a kyubi-pidio tsunade

-jiraiya esta inconsciente ñ.//

-quien fue el idiota...

-tu-dijeron todos señalándola antes de que terminaran la frase

naruto saco la cuarta y empezó a destruir todo y lanzar rasengan a todos, de mientras naruto estaba dentro del laberinto jugando una partida de cartas con kyubi

-estas seguro de quedarte aquí, la cosa se ponia interesante-dijo kyubi mientras lanzaba una carta

-aquí estoy mas seguro-dijo naruto tirando otra carta

-eso crees-se escucharon dos voces

naruto se puso blanco y cuando miro hacia atrás un sasuke y un Itachi se le tiraban encima

-narutoooooooooo

naruto se libro del agarre y empezó a ser perseguido por los dos hermanos, mientras fuera del laberinto todos huían del rasengan de naruto/kyubi

-pero que graciosos son estos humanos-reía kyubi

-¡¡¡¡socorro!!!!-gritaba naruto

-ven naruchan y se mio-decian los hermanos a duo

-ni loco, antes me mato que irme con vosotros dos par de locos

y felices terminan este dia de halloween

-quien a dicho que seamos felices, yo por lo menos no, teballooooo TToTT

(itaru:pues ahora veras ¬.¬)

al final sasuke coge a naruto y expulsa a su hermano de alli quedando los dos solitos

-kukuku, ya eres mio

-socorro TToTT

-deja de quejarte ya veras como te gusta

tras un rato todo se calma fuera y se ven a un sasuke y un naruto cogidos de la mano

-bueno chicos y chicas que gano yo, asi que naruto ahora es de mi propiedad, bye bye-dijo arrogante made in uchiha sasuke

-naruto TToTT-lloraban Itachi y compañía de los perdedores

-bueno a tu casa o a la mía-pregunto sasuke

-ala tuya-respondio naruto muy alegre agarrado al brazo de sasuke-ala ahora ya si puedes terminar tteballo, que sasuke y yo necesitamos intimidad ¬.¬

pues eso que asi termina el dia de halloween todos contentos...bueno casi todos contentos y konoha medio destruida

-no vuelvo a hacer otra fiesta-lloraba tsunade

-fin-

**bueno pues esto es lo que hace una noche de insomnio, por culpa de beber mucho red bull, no se si la historia me salio bien, pero la hice en tiempo record ,en solo una noche y viendo elefantes rosas en tutu volar XDD**

**bueno me voy que media konoha me quiere matar sobre todo sakura por lanzarle a ino**

**bye bye y gracias por haber aguantado mi historia y desvaríos asta el final, Itaru muy agradecida OwO**


End file.
